Non-healing wounds are a chronic problem in patients suffering from diabetes, kidney failure, burns and bed sores. Diabetic wounds lead to foot ulcers which eventually end up in lower limb amputations and some individuals are prone to abnormal wound healing leading to ugly scars called keloids which are a cosmetic nuisance and psychosocial burden. Current methods to accelerate wound healing have met with limited success and keloids when treated recur frequently. Keloids behave like benign tumors making them even more challenging to treat. In the US alone, an estimated US$25 billion is spent annually on treatment of chronic wounds and the problem is growing worldwide due to an aging population and rise in the incidence of diabetes and obesity.